Revenge Of The Source Hunter
Revenge Of The Source Hunter is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin. This is one of the companion quests associated with Madora, and is acquired either when you speak to some prisoners in the Sacred Stone prison, or when you first enter the Phantom Forest. Walkthrough # Speak to all of the prisoners in the Northeastern cell in Sacred Stone prison or enter the Phantom Forest with Madora in your party to obtain this quest. # A dialogue with Madora should pop up. Listen to her story. The quest will continue when you enter Hunter's Edge during Infiltrating Hunter's Edge. # Speak to Jahrl about the flesh butcher and learn that there is a savage Orc upstairs in the tavern. # Go to the tavern in Hunter's Edge and head upstairs to find Norok playing with corpses and looking at some paintings. # Speak to Norok. A dialogue with Madora ensues after which you will either have to kill Norok or have the option of forgiving him, depending on how you treated Madora throughout the game, and the forgiving trait of your characters (See the Sisters Of Mercy section below). This will resolve the quest. Sister Of Mercy Trophy This achievement depends on carefully choosing you words with Madora throughout the game, giving you the option of forgiving Norok when you confront him. Note that you only need to choose the right words in most of the conversations with Madora. Source. * Speak to Madora after completing Charmed, I'm Sure: ** If you killed the Orc, say "It's hardly the union itself to which I'm opposed - merely that, if that love potion wore off, she might turn violent." ** if you spared the Orc, say "Does the thought of interbreeding sicken you so? For my part, the union itself is hardly a problem, and I'd claim that anyone opposed to the couple on those grounds is small-minded indeed." * Speak to Madora after completing The Grieving Orc and say "What kind of Source Hunter can't show an ounce of compassion to someone so obviously bereft?" * Speak with one of the Legionnaires in Cyseal to learn of the Statis Blaster. Speak to Madora and say "'Doomsday device'? 'Source sapphire'? Why don't we keep along this 'poisonous path' and carry on with our 'insidious investigation.' and keep the crackpot commentary to yourself" * When you first visit the Homestead with Madora in your party, speak to her after leaving the homestead and say "If what Zixzax says is true and we really are affecting the tapestry of time, I certainly want to know more!" * During The Apprentice Of The Stone, speak to Thelyron before visiting the ward and exhaust all dialogue options. Speak to Madora and say "Given Madora's penchant for spotting Source in Cyseal's every harmless cranny, such an accusation holds little weight." * During The Fabulous Five / Arhu's Failed Experiment, speak to Madora after killing the Sparkmaster and say "Fortunately for us, no one did ask you, Madora. No magician is perfect, and this little fiasco doesn't justify a wholesale rejection all of wizarding kind." * Kill Victoria during Elf-Orc Blood Feud, take her amulet and give it to Eglandaer. Then tell Madora "I won't deny responsibility for Victoria's death, but I hardly see this case as a cause for special celebration. Victoria was no Sourcerer." * After meeting Almina during The Lady In The Lake, say "Now that you mention it, it does seem rather foolish to heed the call of a disembodied voice within a known Sourcerer’s grotto..." * Free any of the prisoners during The Captives In The Crystals and fight the Snow Wardens at least once. Say to Madora: "Just because these elementals are strange to use doesn't make them any less 'real' that you or I." * During The Naked Truth, confront Lawrence and refuse his bribe. Say to Madora "Your paranoia becomes increasingly tiresome by the day, Madora." * In Hunter's Edge, speak to either Jahrl or Grutilda about Norok after they've settled down in their respective offices. Say to Madora: "Be patient; We can't blow our cover over a personal vendetta." Notes * if Madora is not in your group you can still attack and kill Norok for the quest XP without ever having the quest in the log. Rewards * 13600 Quest XP * 5830 Combat XP ru:Месть искателя Источника Category:Original Sin quests